Ab Aeterno transcript
Episode 9 - Written by: Melinda Hsu Taylor & Gregg Nations Directed by: Tucker Gates Act 1 - Ilana opens her eyes in a hospital bed. Jacob enters and sits down in front of her, they begin speaking in Russian. JACOB: Извини, что не смог прийти раньше I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner. ILANA: Я очень рада тебя видеть I'm very happy to see you. switch to English. JACOB: I'm here because I need your help. Will you help me, Ilana? ILANA: Yes. JACOB: There are six people I need you to protect. I'm gonna give you a list of their names. This is what you've been preparing for. ILANA: Are these people... who are they? JACOB: They're the remaining candidates. ---- - Ilana, Ben, Hurley, Frank, Sun and Jack sit round a beach campfire. JACK: Candidates? Candidates for what? SUN: To replace Jacob. She said I was one of them and so are you and so is Hurley. LAPIDUS: Well, that's great. So what do we do now? ILANA: I don't know. JACK: Then, who does? - Ilana is no longer in bed. ILANA: After I've brought them to the temple, what do I do? JACOB: Ask Ricardus, he'll know what to do next. - The group are still gathered around the campfire. HURLEY: Who's Ricardus? points to Richard. ILANA: He is. So, Richard, what do we do next? RICHARD: Laughs Uhh.. I have no idea what we do next. You didn't tell your friends that I was trying to kill myself when you found me? That sounds like someone who has a plan? ILANA: Why would Jacob say you knew what to do if-- RICHARD: Because everything he ever said is a lie. JACK: What are you talking about? stares at Jack for a few seconds. RICHARD: You wanna know a secret, Jack? Something I've known a long, long time. You're dead. HURLEY: You mean that figuratively right? RICHARD: No, I mean literally. We are all dead, every single one of us. And this, this, all this, it's not what you think it is. We're not on an island, we never were. We're in Hell. So, I'm not interested in what Jacob said. In fact, maybe it's time to stop listening to him, and we started listening to someone else, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. is a long pause as Richard gets up, takes his torch, and heads toward the jungle. Act 2 is running through the Jungle. loads a gun. JACK: What are you doing? ILANA: I'm going after Richard. JACK: Why? You heard him he doesn't... doesn't know what we need to do next. ILANA: He knows! Jacob told me. He has to know. JACK: Alpert has lost his mind. He thinks that we're, we're in hell. If he cared about what Jacob said, he wouldn't be talking about, about listening to someone else. walks away toward the camp. JACK: Wait, you know who he meant? BEN: Oh, this should be interesting. JACK: What? SUN: He meant Locke. JACK: Locke is dead. BEN: If it's any consolation, it's not exactly Locke. Hurley is near the shore, talking to someone we can't see in Spanish. HURLEY: ¿Por qué? Que no sé. Sí, yo te puedo ayudar, pero yo no sé como encontrarlo si no sé cómo.... English Why? I don't know. Yes, I can help you, but... I don't know how to find him. JACK: Hurley! What's he saying? HURLEY: Uh, what's who saying? JACK: Jacob, I saw you talking to him. HURLEY: I'm not talking to Jacob. JACK: Don't lie to me. Please, if you know something, anything that can help us figure out-- HURLEY: It's not Jacob, man! JACK: Then, who is it? Hurley: Sorry Jack, but this has nothing to do with you. walks toward the campfire. BEN: Shephard is right, you know. ILANA: Right about what? BEN: Richard. Going after him is a waste of time. He doesn't know anything. ILANA: And what makes you so sure? BEN: I've known him since I was twelve years old, that should count for something. LAPIDUS: So you guys met when you were kids, huh? BEN: No Frank, I was a kid. Richard looked just like he does today. LAPIDUS: You're saying this guy doesn't age. BEN: That's exactly what I'm saying. LAPIDUS: And how the hell do you think that happened? ---- - Screen text: "Tenerife, Canary Islands, 1867". Richard is riding on horseback towards a stone cottage. He enters and approaches Isabella who is sick in bed. ISABELLA: ¿Eres tú, Ricardo? Is that you Ricardo? RICHARD: Sí, soy yo. Yes, it's me. RICHARD: Vuelve a dormir, Isabella. Go back to sleep, Isabella. RICHARD: Estás hirviendo. You're burning up-- cools her forehead with a damp cloth. ISABELLA: Estoy bien. I'm all right. coughs into the cloth. Ricardo sees blood on it. RICHARD: Voy a buscar al doctor. Si Dios quiere, mi amor, regreso antes del amanecer. I'm going to get a doctor. God willing, I'll be back before the dawn. gathers up some coins. RICHARD: Espero que tengamos suficiente. I pray that we have enough. hands him a silver cross from around her neck. ISABELLA: Dale esto al doctor. Give this to the doctor-- RICARDO: No, no, no, no, Isabella, no. No, Isabella-- ISABELLA: Tómalo, mi amor. Take it, my love. RICHARD: Si algo te pasa... If anything ever happened to you-- ISABELLA: Cierra tus ojos. Siempre estaremos juntos. Close your eyes. We'll always be together. kisses his cheek. RICHARD: Te voy a salvar. I will save you. ---- rides through the rain on horseback, reaches a house and enters. SERVANT: ¡No, no puede entrar, no! ¡No puede usted, no debe entrar, no puede pasar! You can't come in. You can't be here-- RICHARD: Perdón, perdón... Perdóneme usted, pero no podía esperar, mi mujer está muy enferma, señor. Forgive me, but I couldn't wait. My wife is very sick, sir. DOCTOR: Dale unas cobijas. Get him some blankets. RICHARD: Muchísimas gracias, señor. Thank you, sir. DOCTOR: No son para ti, me estás goteando el piso. It's not for you. You're dripping water on my floor. RICHARD: Mi esposa está tosiendo sangre. Ella lo necesita, por favor, señor. My wife is coughing blood. She needs you --please, sir... DOCTOR: ¿Dónde viven? Where do you live? RICHARD: Cerca de El Socorro. Near El Socorro. DOCTOR: ¿El Socorro? Ese es un viaje de medio día. Yo no voy a cabalgar hasta allá con esta lluvia torrencial. Tengo una medicina que le puede salvar la vida, pero es muy cara. El Socorro? That's a half day's journey. I'm not riding all the way out there in the pouring rain. I have medicine that can save her life...but it's very expensive. RICHARD: Sí, sí, claro, lo que sea. Sí, muchísimas gracias, señor. [Subtitle: Yes, of course. Anything. Thank you, sir [sic].] hands over his coins. DOCTOR: ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Is this all you have? hands over the silver cross. RICHARD: Ahora lo tiene todo. Now you have everything. doctor examines the cross and tosses it aside. DOCTOR: Esto no vale nada. This is worthless. RICHARD: No, no, no. No, por favor, señor. Haré lo que sea para pagarle. Por favor, se lo ruego... Please, please, sir...I'll work off the debt, I beg of you! DOCTOR: ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Te he dicho..! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! Let go of me! Get your hands off of me! struggle, Richard flings the doctor who hits his head against a table and dies. The servant sees Richard run out with a vial of medicine. Richard returns to his cottage. RICHARD: Isabella, Isabella. prepares to administer the medicine, but realises she has died. He weeps. A constable knocks on the door and enters. ---- is now in a jail cell reading a Bible. A priest enters. FATHER SUAREZ: Te traje un poco de comida, hijo mío. I brought you some food, my son. RICHARD: No tengo hambre, padre. I'm not hungry, father. FATHER SUAREZ: Tal vez la tendrás después. ¿Me permites ver tu Biblia? Perhaps you will be later. May I see your Bible? hands over the Bible. The priest opens it (apparently randomly) to show Luke 4:24 - 29, Luke 4:11 - 16 is also partially visible. FATHER SUAREZ: ¿Está en inglés? This is in English? RICHARD: Sí. Yo me he estado enseñando yo mismo. Isabella... mi esposa y yo íbamos a ir al Nuevo Mundo. Queríamos comenzar una familia, una vida nueva. Yes...I've been teaching myself. Isabella...my wife and I were going to travel to the New World. We wanted to start a family. A new life. FATHER SUAREZ: ¿Estás listo para confesarte? Are you prepared to make your confession? kneels and crosses himself. RICHARD: In Nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amén. Perdóneme, padre, porque he pecado. Padre, yo... yo maté a un hombre. De verdad me arrepiento. Y le ruego, le ruego, padre, por el perdón de Dios. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. Father, I... killed a man. I am truly sorry. And I beg of you, Father, for God's forgiveness. FATHER SUAREZ: No. RICHARD: ¿Cómo? What? FATHER SUAREZ: No te puedo otorgar la absolución por un asesinato. I cannot grant you absolution for murder. RICHARD: Padre, fue un accidente, yo no quería matar a ese señor. Father it was an accident. I didn't mean to kill him. FATHER SUAREZ: Pero lo hiciste. But you did. RICHARD: Por favor, Padre, debe de haber alguna manera para recibir el perdón de Dios Please, Father...there must be some way to earn God's forgiveness. FATHER SUAREZ: La única manera de regresar a Su gracia es a través de la penitencia. The only way to return to his grace is through penance. RICHARD: Sí, claro, haré lo que sea. Yes, of course...I'll do anything. FATHER SUAREZ: ¡Pero tú no tienes tiempo para nada! Porque mañana... mañana te van a colgar. You don't have time to do anything. Because tomorrow...they're going to hang you. FATHER SUAREZ: No, hijo mío. Me temo que el diablo te espera en el infierno. Que Dios tenga misericordia de tu alma. [Subtitle: No, my son. I'm afraid the devil[sic] awaits you in hell[sic]. May God have mercy on your soul.] Act 3 the morning, Father Saurez comes with two gaurds. FATHER SUAREZ: Véndenle los ojos. Blindfold him. blindfold him and take him from his cell. Along the way they meet Jonas Whitfield. RICHARD: Señor, por favor, perdona mis pecados, estoy penitente y arrepentido (x4, not clear) Lord, please, forgive my sins, I'm penitent and regretful. JONAS: Is this him? FATHER SUAREZ: Yes. examines Richard's hands, then his teeth. Richard struggles. RICHARD: ¿Qué están haciendo? PRIEST: ¡Estate quieto! JONAS: You say he speaks English? FATHER SUAREZ: Yes, Mr Whitfield. JONAS: Do you speak English? does not respond. JONAS: I asked do you speak English? Take him away and bring me another. Hang him. RICHARD: Yes! I speak English! I speak English! JONAS: Wait! You have strong hands, what sort of work did you do? RICHARD: I worked...I worked in the fields. JONAS: I understand you were interested in going to the New World? RICHARD: Yes. JONAS: Well then, this is your lucky day. Thank you Father. hands the priest a bag of coins. JONAS: This man is now the property of Captain Magnus Hanso. Hope you don't get seasick. ---- sea, the Black Rock is sailing very large waves in a heavy storm in the night. Several men, including Richard, are chained up below deck. RICHARD: Ignacio. ¿Puedes ver algo? Can you see anything? IGNACIO: Está demasiado oscuro. ¡Espera, puedo ver tierra! ¡Veo la costa! ¡Es una isla! It's too dark. Wait. I can see land! I see the shore. It's an island. sees the Statue of Taweret. IGNACIO: ¡Veo el Diablo! ¡Esta isla está protegida por el Diablo! [Subtitle: I see the devil[sic]! The island is guarded by the devil[sic]!] huge wave causes the ship to hit the head of the Statue. ---- Island. It is now daylight. The Black Rock is lying in the jungle. Ignacio and Richard awaken. IGNACIO: Dios nos tuvo piedad. Al menos, a algunos de nosotros. God spared us. At least some of us. VOICE FROM OUTSIDE THE SHIP: Do you see anything? OTHER VOICE: No, no. JONAS: You, Pierce, bring me the Captain. PIERCE: Sir, Captain Hanso is dead. JONAS: Good God we're in the middle of the bloody jungle! RICHARD: Spanish ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Aquí abajo! English Help, help, down here! OTHER PRISONER: ¡Estamos vivos! ¡Estamos aquí abajo! We are alive! We are down here! comes down below. OTHER PRISONER: ¡Gracias Dios, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Thanks God! Thanks, thanks a lot! draws his sword and prepares to kill the prisoner. IGNACIO: No! RICHARD: English No, stop! Stop! kills the prisoner. RICHARD: No! Stop! kills another prisoner. RICHARD: No! What are you doing? IGNACIO: Se lo ruego. No lo haga. No lo haga, por favor. I beg you, don't do it, don't do it please! JONAS: We are shipwrecked in the middle of the jungle. We have no fresh water, and limited supplies, and there are only five officers left. kills Ignacio. He approaches Richard. RICHARD: Why, why are you doing this? JONAS: Because if I freed you, it'd only be a matter of time before you tried to kill me. prepares to kill Richard. RICHARD: No! hear Smoke Monster sounds. Jonas looks around. The ship shakes. Sounds of destruction and screams from outside. JONAS: What happened up there? response from outside. Blood drips onto Jonas from a deck grate JONAS: I said report! Smoke Monster flows through the grate, covers Jonas, and violently hauls him up through the grate, smashing it. The smoke monster slowly returns to Richard, examines him, then leaves. RICHARD: Santo Padre que estás en el cielo, santificado sea Tu nombre, vénganos Tu reino. Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be your name, your kingdom come. Act 4 is still chained below deck. He is trying to loosen a nail from a floorboard. A thunderstorm begins. Richard tries to drink dripping rainwater but cannot quite reach. Eventually he frees the nail and attempts to chisel away the wood where his chain is attached. A wild boar enters and begins snuffling around one of the dead bodies. It charges at Richard, who attempts to strike it with the nail, dropping the nail in the process. RICHARD: ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar! Get out of here! I'll kill you! nail is now out of reach. Richard collapses. ---- awakens to a female voice speaking Spanish. ISABELLA: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Se encuentra alguien aquí? Hello? Is anyone there? Is there anyone here? RICHARD: Sí... ¡Sí, estoy aquí! ¿Isabella? Yes -- Yes! I'm here! Isabella? ISABELA: Ricardo... Ricardo... embrace. RICHARD: No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo estás tú aquí? I don't understand -- how are you ...here? ISABELLA: ¿No lo sabes, Ricardo? Estamos muertos los dos. Estamos en el infierno. Estoy aquí para salvarte antes de que regrese "él". [Subtitle: Don't you know, Ricardo? We're dead. Both of us. We're in hell[sic]. I'm here to save you before he comes back.] RICHARD: ¿Cómo? ¿Antes de que regrese quién? What? Before who comes back? ISABELLA: El diablo. [Subtitle: The devil[sic].] RICHARD: ¿El diablo? [Subtitle: The devil[sic]?] ISABELLA: Yo miré en sus ojos, y todo lo que vi fue maldad. ¿Tú lo has visto, Ricardo? I looked in his eyes...and all I saw was evil. Have you seen him, Ricardo? RICHARD: Sí, yo creo que sí. Yes. I think I have... RICHARD: Mi amor... love. ISABELLA: Tenemos que salir de aquí. We have to get out of here. hear Smoke Monster sounds. RICHARD: ¡Corre! ¡Vete, vete! ¡Corre, mi amor! No... debes irte, ¡ya vete! Run! Go. Now! Run, my love! Go. Now! ISABELLA: No puedo. I can't. RICHARD: ¡No! ¡Dije que te iba a salvar, mi amor! ¡No! ¡Dije que te iba a salvar, y lo haré, mi amor! Por favor. I said I would save you my love! I said I would save you, and I will my love. ISABELLA: ¡Ricardo, por favor! ¡Tengo miedo! Please. I'm scared. RICHARD: Yo sé, pero... ¡si me quieres, vete! ¡Vete! If you love me, GO! GO! goes above deck. Smoke monster sounds and screams. RICHARD: ¡No, no! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala! ¡Déjala en paz, por favor! ¡¿Isabella?! ¡¿Isabella?! No, no! Leave her alone. Leave her alone. Leave her alone please! Isabella! Isabella! weeps. ---- later the Man in Black (in his 19th century human form) enters, and wakes Richard by touching his shoulder. MAN IN BLACK: Shhh. Here, water. raises a cup to Richard's lips. Richard drinks. RICHARD: Who are you? MAN IN BLACK: A friend. RICHARD: I am... in Hell? MAN IN BLACK: Yes, I'm afraid you are. RICHARD: You... you were not on the ship. MAN IN BLACK: I was here long before your ship. RICHARD: Did... did you see my, my wife? MAN IN BLACK: I'm sorry? RICHARD: Isabella, my wife. She was here. She was. But then the black smoke came and she ran. MAN IN BLACK: And she hasn't come back? shakes his head. MAN IN BLACK: That probably means he has her. RICHARD: Who? MAN IN BLACK: I think you know who. RICHARD: If she's alive I must save her, please, please help. MAN IN BLACK: Of course. Of Course I'll help. I want to be free too. brings out a set of keys. MAN IN BLACK: As luck would have it, I found these on one of the officers outside. I think they'll work. But before I try, I need to know that you will help me. RICHARD: Yes, yes, yes, I do of course. MAN IN BLACK: You'd do anything I ask? RICHARD: Yes yes, anything, yes, I promise. MAN IN BLACK: Then we're agreed. both nod. He unlocks Richard's chains. RICHARD: Thank you. MAN IN BLACK: Of course my friend. It's good to see you out of those chains. RICHARD: Thank you. MAN IN BLACK: Got to get you on your feet. Gonna need your strength if we're going to escape. RICHARD: Escape? MAN IN BLACK: That's right. I'm afraid there's only one way to escape from Hell. You're going to have to kill the Devil. Act 5 of the ship, in a jungle clearing, the Man in Black is sitting on a stone bench. Richard is eating roast boar. MAN IN BLACK: When you're finished eating, you walk due west. Once you get to the ocean, you'll be able to see the Statue. RICHARD: What statue? MAN IN BLACK: Your ship smashed through it, on its way inland. Broke it into pieces. That's where you'll find the Devil. in Black offers Richard a knife which appears the same as the one Dogen gave Sayid to kill Locke. MAN IN BLACK: You only have one chance. Put this through his chest. Do not hesitate, do not let him say a word. If he speaks, it will already be too late. He can be very persuasive. RICHARD: How, how can I kill him with this, he's...black smoke. MAN IN BLACK: No. I am. RICHARD: My wife Isabella, she was running from you? MAN IN BLACK: She was running from him. I'm sorry. I saw him take her but I couldn't do anything to stop it. RICHARD: But if you are the black smoke... MAN IN BLACK: You aren't the only one who's lost something, my friend. The Devil betrayed me. He took my body. My humanity. RICHARD: You killed the officers on the ship. MAN IN BLACK: I'm not the one you need to worry about. The Devil has your wife, and you are going to have to kill him if you ever want to get her back. RICHARD: Murder is wrong. That is what brought me here. MAN IN BLACK: My friend, you and I can talk all day long about what's right or wrong, but the question before you remains the same - "Do you ever want to see your wife again?" RICHARD: Yes I do. Man in Black offers Richard the knife again, who accepts it. He rises to leave, patting Richard on the back. ---- exits the jungle and arrives at the shore, spotting the remains of the statue to his left. As he nears the entrance he draws the knife is suddenly attacked Jacob, who subdues him and takes the knife. JACOB: What are you doing here? Who gave you this? RICHARD: Where is my wife? JACOB: What? RICHARD: Where is my wife? JACOB: I don't know your wife. Did she come here on the ship? RICHARD: No, she's dead. JACOB: Then why are you asking me where she is? Did you meet a man in the jungle dressed in black? RICHARD: Yes. JACOB: What did he tell you? RICHARD: He said you are the devil. JACOB: And? RICHARD: He said the only way I would see my wife again is if I kill you. I - I saw her, here, in this place. Where is she? JACOB: That wasn't your wife. RICHARD: Yes, it was! She's dead, just like me. JACOB: You're not dead. RICHARD: I am in Hell. I know that I am in Hell. JACOB: You really think you're dead? RICHARD: Where else would I be? throws the knife to the ground. JACOB: Alright then. RICHARD: What are you doing? What are you doing? picks up Richard and leads him to the ocean. He forces him into the water and holds him under. He brings up Richard. JACOB: Still think you're dead?! dunks Richard again. RICHARD: Stop! dunks Richard again. JACOB: Still think you're dead?! Why should I stop? RICHARD: Because I want to live! drags him out of the ocean and releases him. JACOB: That's the first sensible thing you've said. What's your name? RICHARD: Ricardo. JACOB: Ricardo... Get up, we need to talk. Act 6 is sitting on a log near the remains of the statue with a blanket wrapped around him. Jacob approaches with a bottle of wine. Richard glances towards the Statue. RICHARD: What is inside? JACOB: No one comes in unless I invite them in. Richard a cup of wine. RICHARD: Are you the Devil? pauses a moment and smiles. JACOB: No. RICHARD: Then who are you? JACOB: My name is Jacob. I'm the one who brought your ship to this island. RICHARD: You brought it here? Why? picks up the bottle of wine. JACOB: Think of this wine as what you keep calling hell. There's many other names for it too: malevolence, evil, darkness. And here it is, swirling around in the bottle, unable to get out because if it did, it would spread. The cork corks the bottle is this island and it's the only thing keeping the darkness where it belongs. That man who sent you to kill me believes that everyone is corruptible because it's in their very nature to sin. I bring people here to prove him wrong. And when they get here, their past doesn't matter. RICHARD: Before you brought my ship, there were others? JACOB: Yes, many. RICHARD: What happened to them? JACOB: They're all dead. RICHARD: But if you brought them here, why didn't you help them? JACOB: Because I wanted them to help themselves. To know the difference between right and wrong without me having to tell them. It's all meaningless if I have to force them to do anything. Why should I have to step in? RICHARD: If you don't, he will. pauses for a moment, taking Richard's words into consideration. JACOB: Do you want a job? RICHARD: A job? nods. RICHARD: Doing what? JACOB: Well, I don't want to step in. Maybe you can do it for me. You can be my...my representative and intermediary between me and the people I bring to the island. RICHARD: What will I get in return? JACOB: You tell me. RICHARD: I want my wife back. JACOB: Can't do that. RICHARD: Can you absolve me of my sins so I don't go to Hell? JACOB: I can't do that either. RICHARD: I never want to die. I want to live forever. JACOB: Now that... touches Richard's shoulder. JACOB: ...I can do. ---- returns to the bench where the the Man in Black is sitting. He stands and approaches Richard. MAN IN BLACK: You let him talk to you, didn't you? RICHARD: He told me to give you this. hands the Man in Black a white rock. The Man in Black laughs quietly. MAN IN BLACK: I'm sure you realize that if you go with him, you'll never see your wife again? I understand. He can be very... convincing. But I want you to know if you ever change your mind, and I mean ever, my offer still stands. MAN IN BLACK: I have something for you. Man in Black reaches into his pocket, removes an object and places it in Richard's hand. MAN IN BLACK: You must've dropped it. I found it on the ship. opens his palm and sees his wife's necklace. When he glances upward, the Man in Black is gone. He walks over to the bench, begins weeping, and kneels down and digs a hole with his hands. Before placing the necklace in the hole, he kisses the cross on it. RICHARD: Adiós, mi amor. Spanish: Goodbye, my love. buries the necklace. ---- - Richard approaches the bench. A large tree has grown behind it since the last time he has visited. He digs up the necklace and clears the dirt from it. RICHARD: I've changed my mind. Are you listening to me? I've changed my mind. I was wrong. You said I could change my mind. You said the offer would stand. Does the offer still stand? Does the offer still stand?! Does the offer still stand?! rustling is heard. Richard turns and sees Hurley approach. HURLEY: What offer, dude? RICHARD: What the Hell are you doing here? Did you follow me? HURLEY: Well, kind of. RICHARD: Get out! Get out! pushes Hurley. HURLEY: Hey! RICHARD: Didn't you hear what I said?! HURLEY: I was just trying-- RICHARD: I told you people, I don't know anything! HURLEY: Just calm down! RICHARD: Why did you follow me?! HURLEY: Your wife sent me. looks astonished. RICHARD: What did you say? HURLEY: I said your wife sent me. Isabella. She wants to know why you buried her cross. RICHARD: H--how do you know about that? HURLEY: Because she just told me. RICHARD: What do you mean, just told you? HURLEY: Isabella saw you dig it up, man. She's standing right next to you. see Isabella standing next to him. He cannot see her. ISABELLA: Él no te cree. He doesn't believe you. HURLEY: A veces a las personas les toma un poco. [Subtitle: Sometimes it takes people awhile[sic].] turns his head slowly to face in Isabella's direction. RICHARD: I--I don't see her. ISABELLA: Dile que su inglés es magnífico. Tell him his English is beautiful. HURLEY: She's right there. She says your English is awesome. RICHARD: ¿Estás tú realmente aquí? Are you... really there? ISABELLA: Cierra tus ojos. HURLEY: She wants you to close your eyes. It's okay, I'll tell you what she says. closes his eyes. Isabella speaks and Hurley relays it to Richard. ISABELLA: No fue tu culpa que yo morí, Ricardo. HURLEY: No fue tu culpa que yo morí, Ricardo. It wasn't your fault that I died, Ricardo. ISABELLA: Por más que quisiste salvarme, era mi hora. As much as you wanted to save me... it was my time. begins to cry. Isabella places her hand on his face. ISABELLA: Ya has sufrido suficiente, Ricardo. You've suffered enough, Ricardo. RICHARD: Te extraño, yo... Yo haría cualquier cosa para estar juntos de nuevo. I miss you -- I would do anything for us to be together again. ISABELLA: Mi amor, ya estamos juntos. My love. We are already together. kisses Richard on the cheek. We see that Isabella is gone. RICHARD: Is she gone? HURLEY: Yeah. puts on the necklace and strokes it a few times. RICHARD: Thank you. HURLEY: Yeah, you got it. RICHARD: Something wrong? HURLEY: She kinda said one more thing. Something you have to do. RICHARD: What? HURLEY: She said you have to stop the Man in Black. You have to stop him from leaving the island. 'Cause if you don't... todos nos vamos al infierno. [Subtitle: We all go to hell[sic].] see that the Man in Black (as Locke) has been watching from afar. ---- - Circa 1867. The Man in Black is shown sitting on a log, overlooking a valley. Jacob enters. JACOB: Good morning MAN IN BLACK: Morning. sits down. The Man in Black is lightly juggling the white rock given to him by Richard earlier. JACOB: I see you got my present. MAN IN BLACK: Don't gloat, Jacob. It doesn't become you. JACOB: So you tried to kill me? MAN IN BLACK: You expect an apology? JACOB: No. I guess I'm just wondering why you did it. MAN IN BLACK: Because I want to leave. Just let me leave, Jacob. JACOB: As long as I'm alive, you're not going anywhere. MAN IN BLACK: Well then, now you know why I want to kill you. And I will kill you, Jacob. JACOB: Even if you do so, somebody else will take my place. MAN IN BLACK: Then I'll kill them too. reaches into his pouch and pulls out the bottle of wine. He offers it to the Man in Black. JACOB: Here. Something for you to pass the time. Man in Black takes the bottle. JACOB: I'll see you around. departs. MAN IN BLACK: Sooner than you think. Man in Black raises the bottle of wine and turns it upside down. He smashes the bottle against the log, splashing wine everywhere. ru:Ab Aeterno. Текст Category:Season 6